Te amo y más
by marionette of the life
Summary: Una noche en la torre Eiffel, una guitarra y una canción del corazón podrían ser suficiente para enamorar a una chica, pero no hablamos de cualquier chica, sino de la heroína del momento. Pero aún así Chat Noir no dudará en tocarle a su lady ¿Resultará? Songfic


**Saludos! Pues este es mi primer fic en esta sección (Yo soy más de Teen Titans, pero quise probar cosas diferentes: Tengo un fic de Danny Phantom en proceso por si les interesa).**

 **Una noche estaba leyendo comics de ladybug por youtube en mi celular, y me topé con uno que justamente tiene esta canción (Te amo y más, de El Libro de la vida), se me hizo muy lindo y mi mente comenzó a pensar en escenas, en la canción, que hasta busqué la canción del soundtrack de la película y la escuché varias veces hasta llegar a una idea que me gustara. Me tuve que esperar a la mañana siguiente para escribirlo, porque era casi de madrugada y no podía encender mi lap jeje.**

 **Pero bueno, espero y les guste. Ya nos les quito tiempo, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Te amo y**_ _ **más**_

Ladybug aterrizó en una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel. Volteó a todas partes algo extrañada. No era muy tarde, apenas eran las 7:43pm, o eso vio en el reloj antes de irse de su habitación. El mensaje sólo decía "Espérame en la torre Eiffel, tengo algo para ti". Siguió caminando por la viga, esperando alguna señal de su compañero contra el mal, pero nada.

\- Qué raro ¿Se le haría tarde?

El suave sonido de una guitarra inundó sus oídos, desconcertándola más. Siguió el sonido, agudizando el oído lo más que pudo. Al voltear, se sorprendió al ver quién era.

 _Te amo y más_

 _De lo que puedes imaginar_

 _Te amo, además_

 _Como nunca nadie jamás lo hará_

Adrien, con una guitarra café oscuro y finas líneas rojas en los contornos, y recargado en una viga, le sonreía mientras tocaba. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Ladybug sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, pero trató de mantener la calma. Caminó hacia él, creyendo que podría ser alguna ilusión, o tal vez un akuma poseyendo a alguna clase de ilusionista, pero estando a al menos dos metros, esa sonrisa sincera de Adrien le quitó todas las dudas

 _En esta canción, va mi corazón_

 _Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar_

Adrien se separó de la viga y caminó hacia su lady, sin dejar de tocar. Ladybug suspiró y desactivó su transformación para estar iguales. Sonreía ampliamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando de la melodía.

 _Te miro y más_

 _Y más y más te quiero mirar_

 _Te amo y sabrás_

 _Puro sentimiento y no hay nada más_

Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, y acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella. Ella de inmediato se puso nerviosa, pero no retrocedió como esperaba Adrien, se mantuvo quieta, como estatua. Su sonrojo era muy notorio, casi cubría su rostro, y el de Adrien era muy sutil.

 _Mi sueño llegar a tu alma tocar_

 _Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar_

Chocó su frente suavemente con la de ella, mientras sonreía ampliamente con los ojos cerrados. Escuchó una risita nerviosa de Marinette, y abrió los ojos, chocando con la mirada de ella. Besó la frente de la fémina y se separó lentamente. Le dio la espalda y caminó un par de pasos. Plagg salió de la camisa de Adrien y con un asentimiento de su protegido, activó la transformación. Chat Noir volteó y volvió a sonreírle a la chica. Marinette al principio se sorprendió pero enseguida sonrió de nuevo. Chat Noir caminó hacia ella, y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Marinette.

 _Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado_

 _Y entonces poderte abrazar_

 _Si no estás aquí algo falta_

 _Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final_

Se detuvo cuando estuvo detrás de ella. Quería abrazarla y besarla, pero se había prometido tocarle la canción completa y no iba a romper su palabra. Suspiró, esperando que ella volteara o algo, pero Marinette no se movía. Ella tenía la vista puesta en la ciudad, disfrutando de la melodía que su gato tonto le dedicaba. Era todo tan romántico, como recién sacado de esas películas románticas que te sacaban varios suspiros, tan mágico como los poderes que les habían otorgado para defender París del mal. Todo era tan hermoso que quería llorar, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería asustarlo y menos que se detuviera. Sintió que una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y la limpió de inmediato. Chat Noir dio un paso adelante, casi pegándose a Marinette.

 _Mi sueño llegar a tu alma tocar_

 _Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar_

Giró para quedar frente a ella de nuevo, con su rostro tan cerca que sus narices se rozaron. Chat Noir le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, típica de él. Se separó lo suficiente y le guiñó el ojo. Marinette rió y enseguida se puso nerviosa, Chat Noir estaba muy cerca de la orilla, un paso hacia atrás y caería. Pero el chico gatuno sonrió travieso y de un salto llegó hacia otra viga y así hasta llegar a la cima de la torre Eiffel. Marinette volteó hacia arriba, sonriendo al seguir escuchando la canción.

 _Te amo y más_

 _Te amo y sabrás_

 _Que nadie como yo te amará_

Ella rió y Tikki salió de su bolsita para posarse en su hombro. Marinette asintió y enseguida se activó su transformación. Con ayuda de su yoyo llegó a la cima de la torre, encontrándose de nuevo con Chat Noir, recargado en la punta de la torre. Sonrió al verla y caminó hacia ella.

 _En esta canción yo veo quién soy_

Dejó la guitarra a un lado en el suelo, y tomó de la cintura a su lady. Comenzaron a bailar entre las risas de Ladybug y al ritmo del canto de Chat Noir

 _Amor más que amor es el mío y lo siento_

 _Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento_

 _Amor más que amor será el nuestro si tú me…_

Se detuvieron con sus rostros muy cercanos. Ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados, casi a punto de tocar los labios del otro.

 _Lo das_

Chat Noir logró ver cuando su lady cerró por completo los ojos, eso le dio confianza para cerrar los suyos y buscar sus labios para juntarlos en un beso. Sentía la respiración de Ladybug tan cerca que simplemente quedó hipnotizado, y sentía tantas ganas de cortar la distancia de golpe, pero no quería arruinar el momento. Pero cómo disfrutaría el momento cuando saboreé los dulces labios de su hermosa lady, pensó entusiasmado.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Una mano estaba sobre su boca, lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Ladybug sonreía traviesa, y alzó la ceja confundido.

\- ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil?

Quitó la mano y le dio un empujón en la nariz, y debido a que seguía desconcertado, terminó cayendo al suelo de sentón. Ella seguía con la misma sonrisa, pero ahora con las manos en las caderas. Chat Noir rió nervioso.

\- La verdad, sí

\- Chat Noir –Rió mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- No digas que no te gustó la sorpresa –Sonrió coqueto al quedar de pie.

\- Yo no dije eso

\- Entonces ¿Qué te parece si me lo agradecer con un besito? –Se acercó más a ella, casi pegando su nariz a la de ella.

\- Realmente hiciste esto para que te perdonara por dejarme plantada hoy ¿No es así?

Chat Noir retrocedió y bajó la mirada de golpe junto con los brazos.

Lo había descubierto

\- ¿Tan obvio soy? –Sonaba derrotado, eso le provocó una risita a Ladybug.

\- Un poco

\- Bueno, lo intenté. Pero mi lady, no era mi intención dejarte plantada, yo me ocupé de último momento. Mi padre me llamó para una sesión de último instante, te intenté llamar ¡Hasta casi mando a Plagg a avisarte! Pero no pude y Plagg no me hizo el favor sólo porque no tenía su apestoso queso…

\- Tranquilo, yo entiendo, en verdad –Colocó una mano en la mejilla de su alterado gatito, tranquilizándolo al instante.

\- ¿No estás molesta?

\- Al principio sí, pero ya no, entiendo todo, en verdad.

Chat Noir suspiró de alivio, sintiendo que se le había ido un gran peso de encima.

\- Pero te advierto que si quieres mi perdón por completo, debes hacer algo más

\- ¿Algo más? –Preguntó algo sorprendido –Lo que sea mi lady, si es necesario, bajaré la luna para ti, te tocaré todas las noches que desees. Hasta si es necesario, te traeré un grupo de mariachis de México para darte una mejor serenata.

\- Tranquilo, tampoco pido tanto –Rió –Me gustaría una cita al cine o a cenar ¿Qué te parece?

\- Todo lo que mi lady me pida –Retiró la mano que tenía en su mejilla y besó el dorso de la misma.

Estaba por besarla, pero de nuevo ella puso su mano en los labios de él. Chat Noir hizo un puchero con la boca y frunció el ceño, haciéndola sonreír.

\- Oye, después de esto ¿No merezco algo? –Puso ojitos de cachorro triste

\- Te lo daré mañana después de nuestra cita –Respondió sin inmutarse ante los ojitos de su chico gato.

Ella le dio un golpecito en la nariz y le guiñó el ojo. Dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la orilla. Sacó su yoyo y ya estaba por lanzarlo, cuando escuchó un fuerte suspiro detrás. Volteó y vio a Chat Noir con la mirada baja y la boca torcida. Se compadeció de él y guardó su yoyo para después caminar hacia él. Tomó el rostro de su gatuno compañero, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le plantó un beso. Él tenía los ojos tan abiertos como un plato, pero no dudó en envolver la cintura de su lady con sus brazos y responder al beso con la misma intensidad y pasión. Estaba disfrutando del momento, cuando ella terminó el beso más pronto de lo que esperaba.

\- Mañana te daré el resto gatito, así que espéralo –Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo y le dio un suave golpecito en la nariz.

Se apartó de él rápidamente, sacó su yoyo y lo lanzó al primer edificio que localizó. Se impulsó y desapareció en la noche. Chat Noir al principio quedó estático, pero después de un minuto que pareció eterno, soltó un suspiro con una amplia sonrisa. No tenía duda alguna, estaba absolutamente loco por su bichito. Caminó hacia la orilla y soltó otro suspiro.

\- Haré lo que sea necesario para ganarme más de un beso de mi lady. Pero tengo completa confianza que Adrien saque más besos de Marinette –Rió.

Estaba confiado, y su instinto no fallaba.

Bueno, casi nunca, Esta noche fue la prueba, pensó divertido mientras mirada la ciudad.

\- Bueno, tengo mucho que planear esta noche.

Saltó de la torre Eiffel con ayuda de su bastón y desapareció en la noche. Llegó a su habitación y deshizo su transformación. Plagg de inmediato voló a una mesa, en donde su queso aguardaba.

\- Debo decir que con toda esta cursilería casi pierdo el apetito –Dio un bocado de su queso, luego otro y otro, hasta acabárselo –Bueno, dije casi.

Adrien ni le prestó atención, ya que estaba guardando la guitarra que estuvo a punto de olvidar en la torre Eiffel. Sonrió al recordar lo acontecido momentos atrás, comenzó a tararear la canción.

\- Amor más que amor es el nuestro y ella me lo dio –Cantó feliz y suspiró.

\- ¡Ay por favor! ¡Qué cursi! –Se quejó Plagg.

Y de nuevo, Adrien lo ignoró y sólo sonrió.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo más ideas para más oneshorts o historias largas (Bueno, no tanto jeje) de esta misma caricatura. Desde que vi Miraculous, comencé a pensar en varios fics, espero poder concretarlos.**

 **Bueno, dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones ¿Tengo futuro en esta sección? Espero que sí jeje**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
